memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Leonard McCoy (Kelvin timeline)
(2258-63) | Assign = medical officer, | Rank = lieutenant commander | Insignia = 45px|Badge insignia. Sleeve insignia. Epaulet insignia. | Eye Color = hazel | Hair Color = brown }} Leonard Horatio McCoy was a 23rd century Human man, a Starfleet doctor. From the year 2258 to the five-year mission that began in 2260, McCoy was chief medical officer of the Federation starship . ( | }}) Biography Family Leonard H. McCoy, the son of David Andrew McCoy and Eleanora McCoy, was born in Atlanta, Georgia, United States of America, Earth on 20th January 2227. His grandfather, Thomas Jackson "T.J." McCoy, M.D., was the Chief of Medicine at Emory University Medical Center in Atlanta in the 2220s. ( ; ; ; ) :The app released for ''Star Trek Into Darkness gives McCoy's birthplace as Marietta instead of Atlanta. It also lists his mother's name as Betsy instead of Eleanora.'' :In |The Gemini Agent}}, Lieutenant Samarra Caan, who is twenty-five, says that she is "exactly eight months" younger than McCoy. Assuming the book is set in 2255, this implies that McCoy was born around 2229. This is problematic, since in the primary universe McCoy was born in 2227, prior to the destruction of the ''Kelvin in the Kelvin timeline in 2233, and therefore McCoy's date of birth should be the same in both timelines.'' Early life In 2231, at the age of four, Leonard accompanied his father on a trip to Aberdeen, where he briefly met young . ( ) As a boy, McCoy was encouraged by his father to work with what he had when he was without medical technology. McCoy attended medical school at the University of Mississippi, where he introduced himself to his future wife, Pamela Branch, by telling her how to cure her ice cream headache. ( ) By 2255, McCoy was a medical doctor and had gotten divorced from his wife that same year. He decided to enter Starfleet Academy, and boarded a shuttlecraft at the Riverside Shipyard in Iowa, where he met for the first time. ( }}, , Star Trek App) :In the prime reality, McCoy's ex-wife was Jocelyn Treadway. At some point McCoy had a relationship with Dr. which ended badly. Dehner would later cancel a transfer onto the Enterprise because she had still not forgiven McCoy. ( ) Starfleet Academy (2255-2258) In summer 2255, McCoy was attending Starfleet Medical College when he was swept into the search for the serial killer known as the Doctor. McCoy treated Academy Cadets Gaila and after each was attacked by the Doctor. In collaboration with several other scientists, McCoy determined that the Doctor was using a swarm of extremely powerful nanites to remove victims' internal organs without leaving incisions. McCoy, Uhura and Dr. Patricia Park discovered that the Transamerica Pyramid was the Doctor's hideout. McCoy, Kirk and Uhura headed for the skyscraper, McCoy outfitting Kirk with weapons designed to combat the nanites. Kirk and McCoy entered the building's spire and fought through the nanites to find the hooded Doctor and four similar figures, all of whom proved to be coalesced swarms of nanites. McCoy and Kirk were nearly killed, but the nanites retreated and left Earth. At this time McCoy had already formed a close friendship with Kirk, who had begun calling him "Bones". ( |The Delta Anomaly}}) Also in 2255, McCoy treated Kirk when he was infected with a neural agent by the Gemini Project, an initiative of the Jolan Movement on Romulus. McCoy became romantically interested in Lieutenant Samarra Caan, a Starfleet Intelligence officer investigating the case. ( |The Gemini Agent}}) 2257 saw McCoy assist with the inoculation against the Saurian virus on Dramia II. At some point, McCoy wrote his thesis which focused on axonal pathways and neural grafting; this earned him a Special Commendation. (Star Trek App) thumb|left|Leonard McCoy in [[2258]] In 2258, McCoy participated in Kirk's third ''Kobayashi Maru'' test, on which Kirk cheated in order to win. McCoy attended Kirk's disciplinary hearing, at which they both met Commander for the first time. It was reported that Vulcan had sent a distress call, and many of the cadets were called into action, including McCoy, Spock, and Uhura. As he was under academic suspension, Kirk was not given an assignment, but McCoy injected him with a vaccine in order to give him the appearance of a disease and transfer him aboard the under his medical care. The Enterprise reached Vulcan only to be attacked by Nero and the Narada, which had already destroyed the rest of the fleet. When Dr. Puri was killed in the Narada's initial attack, McCoy became chief medical officer. Spock took command of the Enterprise in the absence of Captain and was forced to throw Kirk off the ship for insubordination, marooning him on . Spock acknowledged how difficult it must have been for McCoy to support him against his friend Kirk. McCoy opined that Spock was out of his mind to maroon Kirk; he was certain Kirk would triumph in the end. After Nero's defeat, McCoy was permanently assigned as chief medical officer of the Enterprise. ( }}) Aboard the Enterprise Months after the destruction of Vulcan, the Enterprise set out on a mission to the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy. When the ship encountered the force field at the edge of the galaxy, Kirk's Academy friend Lieutenant was mutated into a superhuman being. McCoy monitored Mitchell in Sickbay as the young officer's behavior became increasingly erratic; at one point he shoved McCoy across the room when the doctor recommended that Mitchell rest. Refusing to be stranded on Delta Vega I, Mitchell blasted Kirk with energy from his hands but was knocked out by McCoy with a sedative. Kirk was subsequently forced to kill Mitchell. ( ) McCoy then went with commander Spock, Scott and a landing party to explore Murasaki 312. Unfortunately, they were then forced to crash land on Taurus II. McCoy, Spock, and the landing party were then rescued by Lt. Uhura. ( | | }}) McCoy then accompanied Kirk and a landing party to investigate a mass hysteria on Deneva. Following a Blastoneuron attack on Spock, McCoy, Kirk and the landing party returned to the Enterprise. McCoy was then able to find a way to eliminate the blastoneurons. ( | }}) McCoy then went with Kirk, Spock and a landing party to the Romulan Neutral Zone to apprehend a group of renegade Vulcans posing as Narada survivors. They were then captured by a Romulan warbird and taken to Romulus, to it's senate to be tried for crimes against the Empire. However, McCoy and the rest of the landing party were then freed when they stopped the Vulcans from detonating the Red matter. ( }}) McCoy then accompanied Kirk, Spock, and a landing party to investigate the mystery of Beta III. McCoy and Lt. then met a woman named . McCoy then returned to the Enteprise after Landru's machine was disabled. ( | | }}) In 2259, McCoy then worked with Spock and Scott on finding a way to stop the Tribble's rapid breeding, to which they did.( }}) McCoy oversaw a blood transfusion between and , which was successful. ( }}) McCoy then attended to Scotty when he was shocked by the computer. He then watched one of the regeneration unit create a life-form. McCoy was angry that he used up all the synthetic tissue and Surgical nano-filaments. He watched as the life-form was able to make the hull invisible. McCoy then continued to attend Scotty. He then examined the new life-form when it wiped it program clean.( | |sub = I, Enterprise!}}) McCoy was then in left charge of the Enterprise '' when most of the senior staff went down to the surface of Phaedus IV to investigate a strange energy field emanating from the surface. McCoy and other members of the crew were then locked in a room after took over the ''Enterprise. ''McCoy then saw a Klingon warship appear in front of the ''Enterprise ( |sub = Countdown to Darkness| | }}) McCoy was responsible for finding an antidote to the Gorn virus. Kirk and Spock found him locked in a room hiding from the and promised to get him samples from infected crewmen. McCoy oversaw the medical treatment of evacuated Vulcans from the Helios-1 station and New Vulcan, and tended to an injured Pavel Chekov after Kirk and Spock delivered him to sick bay. He accompanied Kirk, Spock, Sulu and some unnamed security team members to the Lymax planet. When initially startled by a Lymax, he initially asked to come with Kirk and Spock on their mission to the Gorn compound. Kirk agreed and McCoy donned a wingsuit. When he looked over the edge of the cliff and saw the drop, however, he changed his mind, much to Kirk's amusement and relief. While they were traversing the Gorn planet, McCoy delivered by C-section live Gorn babies from a pregnant female Sulu stunned and almost lost his hand to its bite (or so he said. He might have been exaggerating.) He developed a vaccine just in time to save Kirk from an infected Spock who was attacking him in the Gorn arena. Later, he synthesized enough to disperse throughout the Enterprise through the atmospheric generators. ( }}) For the mission to Nibiru, McCoy was in charge of the cataloging of fauna and a focus on potential pathogens. McCoy then accompanied Kirk when he decided to save the planet and its species from extinction.(Star Trek App; ) Following the Nibiru mission, McCoy then stayed onboard the Enterprise during it's manhunt for on Qo'noS. Following Harrison's capture, McCoy then studied Harrison, who revealed himself to be the augment tyrant Khan Noonien Singh. McCoy then assisted Dr. in examining one of the Advanced long-range torpedoes, which they found out they were carrying Khan's crew of 72 Augments. Following the attack by the , McCoy was able to use Khan's blood to bring a tribble and Kirk back to life. A year later, McCoy then attended the memorial service to the people lost due to Khan's and 's actions. McCoy then stayed onboard for the Enterprise 's first Five-year mission.( ) Starfleet Academy indicated interest in having McCoy serve as an instructor when the assignment to the Enterprise was completed. The Starfleet Medical Board expresed concern about McCoy using procedures not yet reviewed by them, however Starfleet looked at deep space diagnosis procedures based on what McCoy had reported to them. He also work on a vaccine for external parasites and Siphonaptera. (Star Trek App) McCoy then examined Spock when exhibited a short-temper with Uhura. He then saw that Spock's adrenaline levers were off the chart and that he would dead in two weeks. McCoy was then informed by Spock that it was the pon farr. McCoy then accompanied Kirk, Spock and a landing party to New Vulcan to meet with . McCoy stood by and watched as Spock was taken by Sarek and the other Vulcans to deal with his blood fever. McCoy then agreed to use the transporter to trick the Sasaud Vulcan into believing that they were beaming to to Vulcan to cure them of the pon farr.( | | }}) 2260s When the Enterprise detected a distress signal from the miners on Parthenon 559, McCoy then attended to . McCoy then gave Henderson a tour of the Enterprise s bridge.( }}) In 2261, McCoy then accompanied Captain Kirk and the landing party to investigate the on Khitomer. However, they were then captured by the Klingons from Commander 's forces. McCoy was then returned to to the Enterprise, to demonstrate there superior transporter technology. McCoy urged Spock to fight back in order to rescue Kirk and the landing party. McCoy the supported Spock's decision to disobey Starfleet Command and rescue Kirk from Qo'nos. ( | | |sub = The Khitomer Conflict}}) McCoy then met his alternate female counterpart aboard another alternate Enterprise.( |sub = Parallel Lives}}) McCoy then treated Captain Kirk and the landing party after they were attacked by a creature on Hinrichs V. McCoy then disproved of Kirk's ideas of bring the creature. He was then amazed when the creature changed into a human, Steve Cory. However, McCoy was unable to stop Cory's tumors from killing him.( |sub = Lost Apollo}}) Aboard the Endeavour After the destruction of the Enterprise at Altamid, McCoy then accepted a position aboard the alongside Kirk and Chekov as a medical officer under CMO, Dr. Groffus. ( |sub = Boldly Go}}) Appendices Starfleet service record Connections Background * was played by New Zealand actor Karl Urban in Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness ''and ''Star Trek Beyond. Appearances * 2255-58 * }} * * |The Delta Anomaly|The Gemini Agent}} * | | }} * }} ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" * "Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 2" * }} ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" * "The Truth About Tribbles, Part 2" * "Bones" 2259 * "The Redshirt's Tale" * }} * ** "Issue 2" ** "Issue 3" ** "Issue 4" * **"Part 1" **"Part 2" * * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" ** "Part 3" 2260 * IDW Star Trek, Issue 24 2261 * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" ** "Part 3" ** "Part 4" * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 3" ** "Part 4" ** "Part 5" ** "Part 6" 2262 * }} ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" * }} ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2"}} External link * category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet cadets category:starfleet commanders category:starfleet chief medical officers category:starfleet medical personnel category:uSS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel category:starfleet personnel (alternate reality) category:2227 births